What Grace Have I
by RavettiWrites
Summary: Sofia is running out of time and faces a difficult choice. What will she choose? Who will she choose? Will she regret it? [Cedfia]
1. Chapter 1

Dinner with her family started out like any other; gathered around the table, multiple conversations buzzing, and laughter - always laughter. Sofia loved her family and in recent years it had grown. Amber had married Desmond when they were 22, nearly 3 years ago, and they were trying to add to their family as well. James had just recently gotten married to Vivian, her quiet demeanor balancing his rambunctiousness, and they were planning on traveling for a few years as James introduced himself as an ambassador to Enchancia to foreign kingdoms. The family dinners had grown in size but the affectionate conversations and cozy atmosphere remained the same.

"So, Sofia...how have things been going with Zandar?" Amber said carelessly. She knew Sofia would avoid the question or dance around it if she asked privately.

"He is a nice friend," Sofia answered softly, shooting Amber a look laced with daggers that only a sister understands.

"Just a friend, dear?" Miranda chirped, a hint of hopefulness in her tone.

"Yes Mom, just a friend."

"A friend that Amber has been trying to set Sofia up with for months," James said coolly. Vivian elbowed him in the side quickly and undetected. "What?! It is true. Amber is always playing matchmaker!"

"James, I am not! I just think Sofia and Zandar have a lot in common is all…"

"Oh? Like what?" James sat back in his chair, amused with his own question.

"Well, they are both Royals," Amber started, obviously stalling, "and besides, it is none of your business!"

Amber pouted, crossed her arms, and huffed exaggeratedly. Desmond put his arm around her and smiled softly, shaking his head. James burst out laughing and Vivian shot him a disapproving glance. All of this made Sofia smile, even if it was at her expense.

"Sofia," Roland piped in sternly, "You are cutting it awfully close to the wire, don't you think?"

"Rolly! She will find the right man in time, don't start that again," Miranda teased playfully.

"Time isn't on our side here, Miranda," Roland took a more serious tone, "the Proclamation clearly states…"

"I know what it says," Sofia quipped, "A Prince or Princess must marry by their 25th Birthday or be stripped of their title and exiled from the Kingdom, or hung from the towers by their feet. I know," Sofia said dryly.

"Sofia!" Miranda scolded.

"What?! Haven't we talked about this enough? Do we really need to talk about this now?"

The mood in the room was starting to shift from jovial and cozy to uncomfortable and claustrophobic.

"Can we not?" Amber said flatly.

"You started it!" James cried, landing himself another elbow to the side.

"Amber is right," Roland said calmly, "we can talk about this another time, Sofia."

"Great." Sofia's undertone was dispassionate and annoyed, a rare occurrence in her bubbly personality.

DInner finished swiftly and Sofia excused herself from the table hurriedly, making her way down the castle hall.


	2. Chapter 2

The crease on her forehead and furrowed brow said it all.

"What happened now?" Cedric said, ignoring the fact that Sofia has simply let herself into the tower without so much as an announcement.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Then why come here? Couldn't help but disturb my moment of peace of quiet?"

Cedric's dry humor was exactly what she needed and a smile broke across her face. She walked over to an empty chair next to Cedric and heaved herself into it, still smiling as he watched her and hid his own smile.

"So are you going to tell me why you're sulking in my workshop or should I pretend I don't care and ignore you?"

Sofia reached behind her and threw a small pillow at Cedric rather forcefully. He caught it with ease and carefully placed it on his bench before shooting her a sour look.

"What? It is a *throw* pillow after all…"

They both giggled together and the tension in the air lifted.

"Dinner tonight was painful," Sofia started, "more talk about who to marry and a stern reminder from my Dad. You know, the usual."

"Oh," Cedric was caught off guard and oddly quiet, "has anything been decided?"

Sofia raised her eyebrow, "why?"

Cedric stammered a bit, playing with his hands nervously, "I...I was just curious as to when you will finally be out of my hair."

"No such luck, I am afraid. Looks like you're stuck with me until I get kicked out of the Kingdom or burned at the stake or whatever it is that happens."

"I assure you there will be no burning at the stake, Princess. They stopped doing that ages ago."

They laughed again and Sofia rose out of her chair, raising her arms into a long drawn-out stretch.

"Ready to retire for the night?"

"I suppose I should go but I just can't shake this bitter feeling."

"Welcome to my life, Princess."

"No, not the 'bitter old man feeling,' the 'helpless Princess' one."

Cedric grabbed the throw pillow from his bench and tossed it playfully towards Sofia.

"Princess you will, no doubt, make someone a very happy Prince and, one day, King."

"Yes, because I am worried about making someone happy in my role as Princess," Sofia said sarcastically.

"You know what I meant."

"Would it really be that bad to not be a Princess anymore? I wasn't a Princess for the first 8 years of my life and I wouldn't mind not being one the rest of my life."

"You say that now but you would mind. Royal Proclamation declares that once stripped of your title, you are exiled from the Kingdom. No more family dinners to complain about."

"Does that really have to happen? Come on, do you honestly think my family would banish me?"

"No, your family wouldn't, but The King must. It isn't as simple as you think."

"Ugh. This is complicated and unfair."

"Such is life, Princess."

"You're not helping," Sofia said, pacing the workshop floor.

"You're going to wear a hole in my floor at the rate you're going."

"When you have to worry about getting married, I will be sure to remind you of how precious your floor is when you start to pace."

"Somehow, Princess, I don't think I will have to worry about that. I am approaching my mid-forties and a mid-life crisis is not on the radar, as appealing as that may be."

Sofia had stopped pacing and stood just far enough away from Cedric, "you never know, someone could really be into introverted sorcerers with zero social skills."

Cedric shot up out of his chair to mock-chase her and Sofia played along, turning the tables on him and tousling his hair. He grabbed her hands and held them tight, letting her break free after a moment.

They laughed a bit and the mood shifted again, from playful to an awkward silence as Sofia placed her hand softly on his chest and raised the other to gently fix his hair. Cedric's body stiffened and he abruptly moved back, eyes darting around the room and refusing to meet Sofia's. It was a clumsy dance, but it was one they had been doing for a while.

Sofia loved the way things were with Cedric. She loved how comfortable he made her, even during moments like this.

"Oh, you big baby," she cooed, "let me fix your hair, otherwise people might mistake you for a mad scientist."

Her casual tone put Cedric at ease and he ran his hands through his hair, "there. Fixed."

Sofia just rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly. Cedric caught her eye for a moment and looked sheepish, blushing slightly.

"I suppose I better go," she said softly.

"You should, Princess," a hint of regret in his voice, "it is getting late."

She didn't push her luck, instead she turned and started for the door.

"Princess," he called out after her.

Sofia stopped at the door but didn't turn.

"Don't worry about your dinner conversation. I meant it, you will make someone very happy."

He was earnest and thoughtful.

"Thanks Cedric," she called out behind her. She opened and closed the door without looking back and it pained them both.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed before anyone mentioned marriage to Sofia again, only this time it hit closer to home for her. She had not been prepared.

Evening had come, dinner was done, and Sofia had retired to her room for the evening. She often spent her nights curled up in bed, reading and dreaming of adventures in far off places. Tonight the silence was broken by a soft knock at her door; for a moment Sofia's heart grew hopeful but pragmatism washed over her as she went to open it.

"Sofia, do you have a moment to talk?"

Her mother, as graceful and soft spoken as ever, stood outside her door. The hallway seemed to glow brighter in her presence and no matter where she went, warmth and serenity followed.

"Of course Mom," Sofia said as she stepped aside, letting her mother pass.

Miranda wasted no time getting to the reason behind her visit, "honey, I know that your Dad and I have been pressing the idea of getting married quite a bit lately and I wanted to make sure we had some time to talk about it; just the two of us."

Sofia had many late night conversations with her mother but never would to imagine that this would be one of them; when she was a little girl she imagined the topic of marriage to be one of those special ones that her mother would be giddy over with her. Now, Miranda's voices just expressed concern and hints of regret.

"Mom, I don't want to do this again."

"Sofia, I know you don't want to talk about it but we must. We are running out of time and we need to make an announcement soon."

"Why? This is ridiculous. Dad is The King. Why can't he change the laws and we can forget this whole thing?"

"The King cannot change the laws, it is up to the council, you know that. Sofia, please…"

"So my choices are to marry some Prince I don't love or be forced from my home?"

"Zandar seems like a nice boy, and he has already asked your Dad about your hand in marriage, but you can marry whoever you wish. I..I just don't want to lose my daughter."

Miranda's voice broke and her eyes started to water. Sofia had never seen her mother so upset; she had always been a source of comfort and strength, to see her like this broke Sofia's heart.

"Did Zandar really ask Dad if we could get married?"

"A few weeks ago he came to the castle and had a long talk with your Dad about it. We didn't want to tell you and force this if it wasn't what you wanted."

Sofia thought for a moment. She couldn't care less if she was stripped of her title as Princess but the thought of losing her family was unbearable. Perhaps she was being unrealistic and too rebellious.

"Well, I suppose I can visit Zandar in Tangu and see how it goes."

Miranda did her best to smile, "only if it is what you want sweetheart."

Sofia embraced her mother and hugged her tightly before helping to wipe her tears away and saying goodnight.

Her mind was racing as she crawled into bed for the night. The sheets were cool on her skin and somehow helped her to collect her thoughts. She would make plans to call upon Zandar in Tangu in the next week and spend some time with Zandar and his family. Perhaps she would see him in a different light.

As she started to drift to sleep she could feel her heart sinking. She was drowning and helpless.


	4. Chapter 4

Sofia didn't tell Cedric where she was going, she hadn't even told him she would be away for the weekend. It was silly and childish but she kept thinking to herself that if she refused to talk about it then it wouldn't really be happening. She felt like he would be disappointed in her and the guilt was eating her, tearing her apart. Sofia knew she was second choice for Zandar, ever since Hildegard married Hugo, but ever since the talk with her mother she kept reminding herself that things like that couldn't matter.

"Princess Sofia," the coachman's voice interrupting her self-loathing session, "the Kingdom of Tangu."

They had started their descent and with every inch downward Sofia's heart sunk deeper and deeper inside her chest.

"Welcome to Tangu...uh, again," Zandar did his best to hide his awkwardness and smiled politely.

"Thank you and your family for having me. It is nice to see you again, Zandar," Sofia felt just as awkward but was masterful at hiding it.

The two exchanged brief pleasantries and a quick kiss on the cheek before Zandar showed Sofia to her room.

"Well, it looks like we're here."

"It appears so. Lovely room. Thank you again for having me."

"It is my pleasure. I will let you get settled in before dinner. Pick you up around 6?"

Sofia giggled, "sure."

As soon as the door closed behind her, Sofia lay flat on her back in her lavish bed. The room was huge,covered with vivid colors and ornate detail. It seemed excessive.

Her mind wandered, first to her family, and she wondered what they were doing. She wondered if James had pushed Zandar towards Sofia as much as Amber had been pushing Sofia towards Zandar; afterall, they were twins. Her thoughts drifted away from her family, and their antics, and returned to Cedric and how disappointed her friend would be at her actions. He had always said he wanted her to be happy and it felt like she was betraying him by even entertaining the idea of foregoing her happiness. Sofia took a deep breath and jumped up, she needed to get freshened up for dinner.

A loud knock at her door came just as she placed the last pin in her hair - perfect timing. She crossed her massive room and opened the door to Zandar's awkwardly smiling face.

"Good evening, Sofia! Ready to go?"

She smiled politely back at him and nodded, "of course!"

She had been friends with Zandar for such a long time, it was hard to see him as anything but her friend and James' confidant.

"I am excited to see your family," Sofia said genuinely, "it has been such a long time since I've seen them and even then, I don't think we ever spent time together outside of formal events."

"Well, they are excited to see you too."

Conversation was tedious but their great hall was upon them. It was just as colorful and ornate as her room, if not moreso - if even possible.

"Sofia, dear, such a pleasure to see you." Zandar's mother was outwardly friendly but her embrace was cold and unfeeling.

"Welcome to Tangu," his father said.

"Father, she has been here before, remember?"

"Of course, but never as our guest, Zandar."

Everyone sat down for dinner and Sofia was eager to get to know Zandar's family.

"Thank you all for having me here," Sofia began, "the room I am in is lovely and I have never seen such intricate detail like that."

"Of course not, dear, you're from Enchancia," Zandar's mother chuckled to herself, Zandar's father following suit.

"What my mother meant to say is that the design detail is very specific to this region."

"She knows what I meant, dear. Enchancia is satisfied with...simple taste."

Sofia smiled politely, "Well, it is absolutely lovely."

The food was starting to be brought out and foreign scents filled the air.

"Our chef has prepared our finest regional dishes for us tonight in honor of your visit, Princess Sofia."

Zandar leaned in closer to Sofia,"Father has always liked sharing our cuisine with visitors, I am pretty sure that is his favorite part of having guests," he said playfully.

Sofia giggled quietly.

"I am excited to try them all," she said enthusiastically.

Throughout the meal, Sofia made several comments in an attempt to stir conversation but the majority of the meal was consumed in silence. When they said their goodnights, conversation was kept short.

"Sorry about that," Zandar said as he walked Sofia back to her room.

"About what?"

"Well, umm, my parents aren't the most talkative."

"That is alright. I am just glad that we got to share a meal together," Sofia said, trying to make Zandar feel better.

"Well, this is you," Zandar said, pausing outside her door.

"Yeah. I guess I should turn in for the night."

"Yeah...Hey, do you want to go to the hanging gardens tomorrow? I know you leave tomorrow night but it might be a nice place to have a picnic or something."

"That sounds wonderful!"

Sofia was excited and her smile said it all. She hadn't been to the hanging gardens since she was a young girl.

"See you tomorrow then?"

"Of course," Sofia chirped as she leaned in to give Zandar a hug goodnight. He hugged her tighter than normal and Sofia felt slightly uncomfortable. As he pulled away, he lingered and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. They both blushed.

"Goodnight," he said, looking almost surprised by his own actions.

Sofia went inside and once again collapsed on her massive bed. Her heart raced and yet again her thoughts drifted.


	5. Chapter 5

Sofia has a restless slumber and awoke from dreams, no - nightmares, that she couldn't recall. She had mixed emotions about the day Zandar had planned for them. On one hand she wanted to visit the hanging gardens and on the other she felt desperate to be home.

Breakfast with Zandar's family was just as silent and awkward as the previous night's dinner. Sofia had always looked forward to family mealtimes, even when things were tense around the castle or within the family, but now she longed for it to be over and silently begged for relief.

As customary in Tangu, Zandar and Sofia took a flying carpet as their means of transportation around the kingdom. The hanging gardens were even more beautiful than Sofia remembered and she had a great time with Zandar as her guide; he even had a picnic prepared for them as they finished their initial tour of the gardens and, in typical Zandar fashion, he went over the top with his presentation and pulled out all the stops to impress her.

Before it was time to go, Zandar took Sofia's hand and led her down another twisted path. His touch was tender and gentle. They continued down the path, around another bend, and finally before them was the most lovely waterfall Sofia had ever seen. The water came down like a rainbow, the sun hitting it just right and extracting the colors - making them shimmer and shine. She was so entranced that she didn't feel Zandar hugging her from behind, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. It wasn't until his face was next to hers that she realized what was happening; he kissed her cheek softly and Sofia let him.

They walked back to their flying carpet, still holding hands, and making small talk about their time spent together. Their ride back to the palace was spent silently admiring the view below and when they landed, Sofia's coach was already waiting.

"Thank you again for having me here," Sofia said as she stepped off the flying carpet.

"It was my pleasure. I am glad you decided to visit," Xandar purred as he followed her to her coach.

"I better get going, it is later than I expected and my family is expecting me in time for dinner."

"Well, then, I won't keep you."

Zandar leaned in to hug her, as he had done many times throughout their time together, but something was different. He lingered and as Sofia started to pull away he brought his face to hers and kissed her softly. Sofia was startled but tried to hide her surprise. When Zandar finally opened his eyes, they were met immediately by Sofia's.

"I will see you soon," he said confidently.

Sofia smiled as she climbed into her coach and was soon bound for Enchancia.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been nearly a week since Sofia had come back from her visit with Zandar and he was already was visiting with his family. It was official, Sofia was going to remain a princess...in Tangu. The public announcement had not been made; the families were preparing an announcement event sometime the following month.

Even though Zandar was visiting, Sofia found herself with Cedric in his tower workshop more often than not. Cedric had been quiet about Sofia's engagement and hadn't brought it up; to be fair, Sofia had been avoiding the subject just as much.

"Did you even hear what I just said?" Cedric was staring intently at Sofia, who was glassy eyed and looking past Cedric, completely unaware of any prior words spoken.

"Huh?"

"I swear, Princess, you have had your head in the clouds this last week," Cedric said somewhat annoyed. He spun around and started to focus his attention on one of his many potions.

"Sorry, I've been distracted lately I guess."

"Wedding plans, I am sure," Cedric mumbled to himself.

"Ah, yes, the inevitable discussion," Sofia quipped.

"I never said I wanted to talk about it. I certainly don't need to hear about your visions of perfect flower arrangements and centerpieces."

His voice was shrill and bitter, he did little to hide the disgust in his tone.

"What makes you think I actually care about any of that?"

Cedric's back was still towards her but his concentration was broken; his hands lay flat on his workbench and head dropped low.

"You wouldn't," he said defeatedly. He regretted even bringing up the subject.

"I love my family Cedric. I have to do this," Sofia had gotten out of her chair and was behind Cedric, placing a hand on his shoulder; her hand met his and he squeezed.

"You should go," he closed his eyes and took his hand away from hers. He didn't want to turn around and see her face.

"I should… Hugo and Hildegard are supposed to be here for dinner. I should make an appearance at least."

She squeezed Cedric's shoulder before letting go and letting herself out. On her way down the tower stairs she could hear voices ahead, it sounded like Hugo and Zandar had found each other. Normally Sofia wouldn't try to listen in on their conversation but she didn't feel like seeing either one at the moment and thought it best if she stayed quiet and out of sight until they left.

"You know Hildegard, she is probably off with Amber and trying to plan your wedding to Sofia."

"Well someone has to plan it," Zandar said dryly.

"So you two aren't planning it together or anything? Isn't that what Princesses do?"

"Who knows. As long as it gets done, that is all that matters."

"Parents on your case again?"

"Yeah. If I don't get this done, I get nothing. Totally unfair."

"Nothing? Really? That is harsh."  
"My parents want alliances with Enchancia so it makes sense. The hardest part has been getting Sofia to buy into this."

"Does she actually want to marry you?"

"I think so. Not a whole lot of prospects for her, if you know what I mean, and i think she is desperate," Zandar said smugly, "It doesn't matter. I will just be glad when it is done so I can drop the awkward sweet guy act."

"Even if she is disappointed, once you guys are married she will be too distracted with the jewels to care much. It is a win-win."

"Yeah. I am not worried. She is a nice friend, we can make it work. Where is James? I thought he was supposed to be here by now."

"He is probably running late or being badgered by Vivian."

"Ha ha. Let's go rescue him, he needs it."

Sofia stood quietly as their footsteps echoed down the hall. She wished she could say that she was surprised, but she wasn't. She knew it never felt right and that something was missing but she also knew what had to be done.

Sofia took a deep breath and walked down the hall to go spend some "quality time" with Amber and Hildegard while they planner her wedding. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner with a visiting Hugo & Hildegard went as planned. Sofia had put on quite the show, feining excitement over her upcoming wedding. She had Amber and Hildegard wrapped around her finger - they both squealed with joy over the thought of being bridesmaids. Amber was taking her role as Matron of Honor quite seriously, ensuring that Sofia's wedding day would be the most talked about event since her own wedding.

Dinner was essentially a wedding planning session. Parents, friends, family, everyone was involved. Sofia smiled and laughed, doing all that was required and expected of her. It wasn't terrible, she liked planning parties and convinced herself that it was no different than planning any other event. When Amber suggested that Cedric be an integral part of the magic on her special day, she hid her cringe behind a wide-birthed smile; she couldn't very well object - everyone knew they were friends and it would draw suspicion.

"That settles it," Amber said excitedly, "we'll have Cedric perform all the magic required!"

Amber clasped her hands together and applauded herself. Desmond, per usual, shook his head and congratulated her on her wonderful ideas.

"Oh Amber," Hildegard started, "you must not waste a second on this! We need to work double time if this is going to be as spectacular as your vision."

"You're right," Amber said, a worried look spreading across her face, "Bailywick!"

"Yes Princess Amber?"

Bailywick, seeming to have appeared from the wall itself, looked ageless. His face barely showed a wrinkle and Sofia was convinced that Cedric must have given him some magical potion.

"Please send a note to Cedric that I will be requesting him, no...that Sofia will be requesting his services during her wedding."

"At once, Princess."

Bailywick dashed away before Sofia had a chance to object. She knew Cedric would be offended and she knew she had to talk to him after dinner.

The wedding chatter continued for the rest of the meal and eventually she was able to say her goodnights to everyone. Hugo and Hildegard left later than expected and Sofia wouldn't make it up to Cedric's tower until after midnight.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First and foremost, thank you all for your lovely reviews. I am so glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. I have a couple more chapters to go but I promise it will come to an end soon; hopefully one that everyone appreciates.**

* * *

Sofia walked down the hall with Zandar, who had decided to escort her to her room, he was back to the sweet awkward version of himself and Sofia let him go on with his charade. They stopped in front of her door, standing there silently for a moment.

"Would you like me to stay with you for a while?"

"No, I better get to bed, I am exhausted."

Zandar looked disappointed. She assumed that he was trying to score extra points with her but she was just eager for him to leave.

"Thank you for walking me to my door, I will see you tomorrow," Sofia said quickly as she slipped into her room and shut the door. Zandar contemplated knocking, she could tell as she peeped through a small crack in her door, but he decided against it and started off down the hall.

Sofia breathed a sigh of relief, freshening up a bit then checked the hallways to make sure the coast was clear before venturing out to Cedric's tower. It was late and she knew he would be up, especially after Amber's note reached him, but she knocked softly before entering just to be certain.

"Cedric?" She called out quietly but he was sitting at his bench, again with his back turned.

"I suppose you came to gloat," he said solemnly.

"Do you really believe that?"

"No."

Sofia shut the door softly behind her and crossed the room towards him. Cedric still refused to face her.

"You know I could never do that to you, right?"

"I know."

"Then why won't you look at me," she reached out for his shoulder and he tensed as she placed her hand.

"Things have changed," he said as he brushed her hand away. He rose and started to move away but she caught the sleeve of his robe, as she had many times before.

"Nothing has changed."

He finally turned to face her and she was surprised at how broken he looked; his bowtie was crooked and his hair fell into his face. Instinctively she reached toward his face to fix his hair and he took a solid step back.

"Really? I know no one will see you but me, but you can at least look presentable," she said in a mocking tone as she advanced on him again. This time she brushed his hair from his face and reach for his bowtie before he started to speak.

"Princess…" Cedric said, as he reached up and grabbed both her wrists. Sofia stopped a moment and looked up at his face. His eyes stared into hers, penetrating her soul for that moment.

"Cedric…"

She broke one hand away from his grip, reaching with her free hand to his face. She caressed it slowly and quickly brought her face to his, kissing him lightly on the cheek. He pulled himself away.

"You can't be here. You need to go," Cedric started to herd her toward the door but she remained as strong-willed as ever.

"I can't do this without you."

"I am sorry, Princess, but I don't believe that to be true."

"Well it is true. It is," by this time, tears were welling in her eyes.

Cedric stopped trying to push her away and in that moment all he wanted to do was fix all of the things that were broken for her. He wanted to make it better and tell her that things were going to be fine but instead he did what he does best - change the subject.

"I have something for you," he let go of Sofia's arm and moved hurriedly towards his shelves, grabbing a small box, a jewelry box, from the very top shelf. He started to open it as he crossed back toward Sofia but thought twice and closed it again.

"This is for you,' he said as he shoved it towards her.

Without a word, she took the box and slowly opened, revealing a beautiful and simple locket.

"It was my mother's locket. She gave it to me a long time ago and I thought that you might need it."

"Need it?" Sofia was puzzled and momentarily forgot about the seriousness that hung in the air.

"She said it was enchanted. You're supposed to be able to hear the thoughts of your beloved when you need to," Cedric was forlorn and was terrible at hiding his emotions, "I know you never wear anything but your amulet but I thought you might find it useful now."

Sofia didn't know what to say. How could she show him how much he meant? She had it…

"Cedric, thank you," she closed the box and slipped it into a pocket in her gown, "I have something for you, something you've always wanted."

Cedric's eyes were wide and beads of sweat were starting to form on his brow, he truly didn't know what to expect.

"Don't be nervous," Sofia said as she raised both hands and placed them behind her neck.

It didn't take much effort to unclasp her amulet and once she did, she cradled it in her hand. She reached for Cedric's hand; finding it, and opening his palm, she placed the treasure in his hands. He was stunned, mouth agape, staring at his hand in disbelief.

"You're going to catch flies."

"Uhhh...what?"

Cedric still had not taken his eyes off the amulet and Sofia giggled at his confusion.

"Your mouth," she whispered softly as she moved in on oblivious Cedric.

Her body in close proximity was enough to snap Cedric back to his senses but before he had time to react, she was pressed against him and her lips found his. In a moment of weakness, he relented and held her tightly as he kissed her.

Before long, Cedric pulled himself away. He was shocked by his own behavior and even moreso with Sofia's. She grabbed for his hand but he pulled away again.

"We can't do this all the time," Cedric said regretfully.

"Why not?"

Sofia's tone was defiant and an outright challenge. Cedric didn't know what to do. Sofia planted herself on a stool next to his work bench.

"You have to leave. You can't be here anymore."

"No. Not until you tell me that you don't love me."

"I have to go," he said, "I can't be here with you."

"This is _your_ tower. You have to come back here."

"Not until you're gone," Cedric said as he rushed to his door.

Sofia still refused to move, even as he looked back at her and pleaded with his eyes. He made the hardest choice he could have as he practically tumbled down the stairs; he had to tell her family where she was.


	9. Chapter 9

Cedric hadn't known what to do when he left Sofia in his tower; telling her family her whereabouts seemed logical at the time but now that he was faced with Roland's emotionless stone face he was second guessing his actions.

"I see," said Roland sternly, "I am glad you came to tell us, Cedric."

It was clear that Roland was dismissing Cedric so he could have a moment to talk to his wife and Cedric was looking for that moment so he could break away.

"Of course your majesties."

Cedric left quickly and disappeared into the castle gardens trying to find solace; perhaps clear his head. Meanwhile, Roland and Miranda were still trying to wrap their heads around Sofia's actions.

"Miranda, I don't know how to make this more clear to her."

"Rolly, I know you are upset but trust me when I say that I know my...our...daughter would not do this out of a simple rebellious phase. Perhaps we didn't listen to what she really wanted - maybe she didn't fully realize what she wanted."

"And you think she wants Cedric," Roland scoffed.

"You wanted a peasant shoemaker," Miranda shot back.

"Enough. She will surely come to her senses before dinner. She hasn't missed a family dinner yet."

"Then let's try not to worry about it for now. Just be grateful that Cedric came to tell us."

Sofia sat somberly at Cedric's workbench. She had imagined that he would come back sooner but more time passed then she had anticipated and her hopes were dwindling. What if she was wrong about Zandar? She breathed a heavy sigh and dropped her hands in her lap, feeling a hard lump in her pocket.

She took out the small box and stared at the locket for what seemed like ages. Perhaps Zandar was just showing off, in the worst way, to Hugo. If she was wrong about him, maybe putting on the locket would help her figure out what he was really took the locket from its box and gently rubbed her thumb across it's face. Wearing it felt foreign; it hung differently than her amulet once did and a sense of calm that washed over her the moment it laid against her skin. She felt at peace amidst the chaos.

At first, there was no indication that she could hear anyone's thoughts, even her own were jumbled and messy, but then there was a faint hum and the more she concentrated it gradually became a shallow whisper inside of her.

"You've got to hold you head up high; you can't let her see you upset. Smile, say you're okay. It doesn't matter if you'd fall apart if you could."

Sofia gasped. She could hear him. But why was Zandar so blue? Was he talking about Hildegard? She knew he had feelings for her but maybe this was tearing him apart just as much as it was her. Did he know she was here? What if her revolt and rebellious attitude was causing him this pain, what had she done?

Before Sofia could dwell on that thought much longer there was a knock at the door. Dinner had come and gone and Roland appeared from behind the door, his rigid form offering no comfort to her aching heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Roland had tried for hours, in earnest, to convince Sofia to come down from Cedric's tower but to no avail. He descended the stairs, defeated and frustrated, letting out a sigh as he reached the bottom landing; he was met by the rest of the family, Miranda had informed James and Amber of the situation and both children had come to offer support.

"I take it that she isn't coming down?"

Miranda did not seem surprised and was as warm and comforting as usual, reassuring Roland that he had done all he could.

"Honestly, what does she think she is doing," Amber said shrilly, "I must go talk to her, sister to sister."

"If you think that you can get through to her, Amber, you should." Roland was hopeful that Sofia might listen to someone closer to her own age.

Amber left, determined expression across her face, while Miranda and Roland waiting patiently for her to talk with her sister. James was pacing, brow furrowed, and anxiousness hung in the air.

"Amber is just going to tell Sofia that Cedric is old and that there are younger princes that would be better matches for her."

"You never know, James, you might be surprised. Don't give up on Amber just yet," Miranda said calmly.

"Mom, you know Amber. She is going to talk about her marriage, her prince, and how Sofia should follow the same formula. It was her idea that she be courted by Zandar…"

Miranda did not waver in her warmth and calm, simply smiling at James.

"James, do you think that Zandar might help and talk to Sofia?"

"Of course, Dad, but I don't think it is really going to help. you really think Sofia is going to change her mind?"

Roland looked down, smiling a warm smile like Miranda's and laughing quietly to himself.

After a couple of hours failing to convince Sofia that she was best suited with Zandar, Amber came down from Cedric's tower in a huff.

"I swear, she has no idea what is good for her!"

"Not everyone is as gifted as you, Amber."

"Shut up, James."

"Both of you, stop," Roland's tone was stern. The late hour was getting to him.

"I think we've all had a long night. We should all go get some rest, let Sofia rest too," Miranda said.

"You don't think you should go speak to her?" Roland was alarmed.

"Rolly, she has had a long day and people telling her what she should be doing for most of it. It is time for a rest."

"Yeah, not like she's going anywhere," James shot off.

Miranda raised an eyebrow and James looked away sheepishly. They said their goodnights and all retired to their rooms.

Roland was fast to fall asleep; Miranda stayed awake, turned out the lights, and sat by the window that overlooked the gardens in the dark. The moon was full and its silvery glow lit up the courtyard, bringing a new beauty. As she sat, deep in thought, she saw a darkened figure in the gardens. Cedric was easily distinguishable and Miranda watched as he paced before finally sitting on one of the many benches, staring towards his tower.

Miranda breathed in deeply and then went to join Roland in sleep. She dreamed of her daughter, before they came to live at the castle, and woke after just a few hours. The sun was barely starting to bring the dawn and Miranda couldn't wait any longer; she put on a robe and slipped away to Cedric's tower. She reached the top landing and gathered her thoughts before knocking softly and entering.

Sofia looked weary but it appeared as though she had been asleep.

"I am sorry for waking you, honey."

"No, Mom, it is okay."

"How are you doing?"

"I am okay. I really am."

"I have something I want to say to you."

"Mom, listen, I appreciate that you are all concerned but I don't think I can take any more of people trying to convince me that I should not be here."

Miranda held up a finger to silence her daughter and Sofia was immediately brought to attention.

"When I came to speak with you the other night, I did so out of fear. I feared losing you. It was unfair of me to force you to carry the burdens that weigh heavy on my heart. I am so sorry."

"Mom…"

"I am not finished," Miranda sighed, "You are my daughter, you come from me but you are not me. I cannot make your choice. Your soul and body are yours to do with as you wish. All I can tell you is that I love you and more than anything else in this world, Sofia, I want you to be happy."

Miranda's eyes were watering but she was poised and graceful, bearing her heart to her daughter with a beauty that was unmatched by anyone other than her own flesh and blood.

"Thanks Mommy," Sofia said, smiling the same warm smile she inherited from her mother.

"I want you to come with me, Sofia. There is someone that you need to talk with, away from here."

"But Mom," Sofia started.

"Trust me."

Sofia stood, weaving a bit as she gained her balance. Miranda took her hand, leading her from the tower and out to the gardens. The arrived at one of the many private courtyards and on one of the larger benches Cedric was fast asleep.

"You should speak to him, my dear."

Sofia looked at her mother, almost in shock and disbelief. Miranda let go of her daughter's hand and gave her a nudge towards Cedric's direction. Sofia glanced toward Cedric and by the time she looked back to say something to her mother, Miranda had already started to head back towards the castle.

Miranda glanced back as she walked away and shared an exchange of glances with her daughter that would seem meaningless to some but spoke volumes for them.

"Thank you," Sofia mouthed silently. Her mother just smiled her warm smile and turned away, intent on getting back to Roland before he woke.

Sofia turned back and started towards Cedric, her mother's blessing giving her the confidence she needed to talk openly and without fear.


	11. Chapter 11

As Sofia approached Cedric's bench, her heart began to race. Dawn was approaching quickly but it was dark enough, still, that an eerie quiet had set over the gardens - too late for the crickets to chirp and too early for the birds to sing their cheery tunes.

Sofia sat down quietly on the bench, right next to Cedric's head. She could hear his deep breaths and was unsure if she should wake him. As she pondered, she couldn't help herself and began to run her fingers through his salt and peppered hair. As the sky grew lighter she knew she wouldn't have much time, uninterrupted, to speak to Cedric. She moved her hand back to her lap and started to speak softly.

"Cedric?"

Cedric twitched a bit but continued to take his deep breaths, long lost in sleep.

"Cedric, can I please speak with you?"

This time his deep breathing turned into shallow quick breaths and his body remained still. he didn't acknowledge her and after a moment passed Sofia tried again.

"Cedric. I know you're awake," she said, her playful and sarcastic tone returning.

Cedric's eyes snapped open and he slowly sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes as he did. He turned towards her but would not directly look her in the eye.

"Are you upset that I told your parents where you were? I assume you've come to get your amulet back as well..."

"No. But I need to talk to you," she had forgotten about her amulet and remembered the locket around her neck. She reached up to feel for it and stopped herself, not wanting to draw attention to it and give him an opportunity to change the subject.

"Very well."

"I have some things I need to ask you and I want you to be honest with me, please."

Cedric's brow raised and he was finally looking at her, quizzically.

"Alright, well then," she started, having expected much more of a fight from him, "we've been friends for a long time and have grown close through the years. I have to know, how do you feel about me?"

"You're a lovely young woman and I am glad we're friends," Cedric blurted out quickly, clearly not expecting that question.

Sofia started to ask another question but stopped as she heard the familiar faint hum turning into a shallow whisper once more…

" _I never thought this is where we would be now. When I met you, I never imagined you would be the one to hold my heart. You came around and turned my entire life upside down."_

Sofia had been mistaken before. She assumed she had heard Zandar but it was clear now that she was listening to Cedric's innermost thoughts.

"Friends," she said calmly, giving no indication that she knew what his thoughts truly were, "are you certain that is all we can ever be?"

"Without a doubt, Princess," he said with false confidence.

The hum grew louder and whisper increased in volume…

" _I have wrestled with myself over this for so long. I feel at home with you but you were meant to have so much more in this life, there is no reason for me to be loved. It is easier for me to let you go. I can't hurt you if you if I remain alone."_

She understood his angst but he couldn't be more wrong.

"Is there anything that would change your mind?"

"I am afraid not, Princess."

" _I am a liar. I love you. I have always loved you but I have to let you go. My heart is split down the middle and there will always be a scar from where you entered. Without you, I am truly nothing - burned to ashes. I am selfish in my hope that you see through my walls. You deserve so much more than I can give you."_

Sofia had been holding her breath and let out an exasperated sigh. Her eyes were watering and she started to unclasp the locket Cedric had given her.

"Cedric, I wish you could be honest with me," she said as she handed him his locket, "I don't want to need this. I want to be able to love you openly and honestly and have you do the same for me."

Cedric sat, stunned, and watched her rise and start to walk away. He was letting her go but was it worth it?


	12. Chapter 12

"Sofia, wait," he called after her, "I can't…"

"You don't have to say anything. I heard it all."

"Wait, what?"

Sofia was still walking away, the sun breaking over the horizon seemed to light her hair on fire. Cedric followed and grabbed her arm, jerking her back and forcing her to face him.

"Why are you doing this?" His eyes looked to hers for answers.

'"I want you to know that I see you struggle. All of this...this planned marriage to someone I feel nothing for, it has complicated things and been confusing for me. I feel something with you, for you, and I want you to know that I struggle too. I want to love you. I do love you. I want all of this...with you."

The stared at each other for a moment before Sofia continued on.

"I want to love you, Cedric, but I needed you to be honest with me..."

"I do love you. It is hidden away, within itself, and it lights up the darkest parts of me, between shadow and soul."

"Cedric, I…"

"No, let me finish. You said that you heard everything but you have to know that I could never take anything from you. I want you to have the life of a Princess, the closeness with your family, the world at your feet. I could never give you those things. I am no Prince, I am not even a good man most of the time. I don't know why I am this way but I am sorry I cannot be the person you deserve."

He was holding Sofia's hands tenderly, searching her face to see if she understood his plight. Her lips quivered and her face glowed with the dawn.

"Cedric, I have always known that you cared for me and wanted the best for me but you could never see past your desires for my future. I was not a Princess before meeting you and I can be happy without being one again. I will always remain close with my family but I cannot bear to be sentenced to living a life with cold people that share no warmth among each other. I don't want to be a Princess with the world at my feet, I want to be an explorer that has the most wonderful partner to adventure with. You are my best friend and the greatest partner I could imagine. I cannot go through my life without you, I simply can't."

"What do we do now?"

Sofia smiled warmly at him, still holding his hands.

"You can always kiss me and ask me to stay with you forever," Sofia said playfully.

Cedric started to blush and Sofia giggled a bit before being pulled close to him. He brushed her hair away from her face softly, as she had done with him countless times before. When he kissed her, their hearts stopped and started for one another; they grew into one. His kiss was deep and tender, telling her things about him that no locket could ever reveal. When their lips parted, their foreheads came together and they held each other close.

"Marry me," he whispered, "and stay with me forever."

Sofia answered with a kiss and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I have been swamped with everyday life and have neglected this story for far too long. I promise, there is a couple more chapters left in this story and truly hope you guys enjoy. Thank you to everyone for your reviews, PMs, and support. I appreciate them more than you know!**

That sun rose faster that morning, or at least that is how it seemed to Cedric and Sofia. They walked through the private courtyards talking about everything, including Cedric's past misdeeds and regrets when it came to Sofia. Sofia had always loved with her whole heart and eyes wide open but this was the first time Cedric had found someone to feel _with_ ; he showed her his scars and she loved him back.

"We have to venture inside at some point, Princess."

"Stop calling me that," she said as she made a face.

"Force of habit, my dear," Cedric said as he squeezed her hand tighter.

"Besides, I may not be a Princess for much longer. I am not entirely sure how things work from now on."

"You know, I am not either."

"I am supposed to marry by 25 but there is no mention of _who_ I must marry."

"I suppose I am out of a job now," Cedric said pursing his lips and hiding a smile.

"You can at least pretend you're upset," she shot at him, playfully bumping her shoulder into his as they continued to walk.

Cedric stopped and spun around to face Sofia, taking her in his arms and hugging her tightly.

"How can I even pretend to be upset when I have you? I don't believe there is any way for that to happen."

She kissed his cheek and laid her head onto his shoulder.

"We should have done this ages ago."

"I was trying but someone was always playing hard to get by keeping so busy with a new potion or spell every week!"

"I admit nothing," Cedric said haughtily.

They both giggled and went back to walking towards the castle, holding they moved closer towards the castle, Sofia's grip became tighter and tighter.

"Is everything okay?"

Sofia stopped walking and turned towards Cedric with a look of concern spreading across her face.

"When we get back, I want you to let me talk to my mom and dad alone. My mom already knows how I feel and I think telling my dad will be easier if it is just the three of us for now. I also want to make sure that the word of us together doesn't spread before we have a chance to officially call off my formal engagement. If word reaches Zandar's parents…"

"Sofia, I understand," Cedric said softly. He caressed her cheek and kissed her softly, "you don't need to explain. I will do whatever I can to make this easier on you and your family."

Sofia breathed a sigh of relief and her heart fluttered again, "I love you."

"I know, who wouldn't?"

Sofia shoved him hard in the chest and he laughed. They bantered back and forth for a few moments before kissing each other once more and parting ways. Sofia thought it would be best if they were not seen together just yet even though she was sure rumors had already started flying since she was in his tower.

Cedric retreated to his chambers, unsure if he should lay down and take everything in or start packing. So many thoughts raced through his mind and before he knew it he was pacing in his workshop; he only stopped when he realized the air still held her scent and upon that realization his heart started pounding in his chest yet again. How she could love him, he would never understand. He always felt unworthy but the mewling voice in his head was silent now. She made him whole and breathed new life into his old soul.

He started to tidy up his tower in the event that he had to leave but was truly fretting over what the future held for he and Sofia.


End file.
